


Thoughts and Prayers

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Series: Election Prizes 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda for Beat the Devil, Denial, M/M, Sabriel both go through the portal, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Gabriel shows Sam how happy he is he isn't dead.





	Thoughts and Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill as a prize for those who voted on Tuesday! :)   
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta:   
> [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII)  
> 

When Sam returns to the camp, he’s not expecting to be swept up into Gabriel’s arms the second the two of them are in a clearing by themselves. Well, swept up is kind of a...misnomer. But it’s more physical contact than he’s ever had with the archangel, and he can’t deny that it warms him up to his very core. 

After pulling back, Sam’s head tilts to the side in confusion and Gabriel begins kicking absentmindedly at the leaves by their feet. 

“So you did miss me,” Sam states, a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and huffs, obviously exaggerating. “Don’t flatter yourself Sammonade,” he says, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. 

Sam shakes his head before turning to walk away. “Suit yourself,” he says, and manages to take a few steps when he feels a tug and is pulled down into a kiss. 

He returns the kiss enthusiastically, his arms snaking around Gabriel’s neck. 

When they pull apart, he laughs. “So you and Rowena?” Sam’s a liar if he tells himself that the incident he walked in on earlier isn’t still bothering him. 

“Practice run, I only have eyes for you Samalam,” Gabriel says, wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

Sam nods, joy blossoming in the pit of his gut. He tries not to smile, but his lips curve upwards of their own volition. “Uh. Yeah...uh….okay,” he says before pulling away and walking back towards the camps. 

He turns back and tilts his head when he sees Gabriel leaning back against a tree. 

When he gets a wink, Sam can’t help the burning in his cheeks or his ears.


End file.
